


Osaka Sun

by halfjoker



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Knife Shoes Appreciation Society (Figure Skating), Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjoker/pseuds/halfjoker
Summary: Kazuki's family is visiting the relatives for the weekend, so he has the whole house to himself. So he decides to invite his beautiful boyfriend so he doesn't get lonely, how thoughtful of him!
Relationships: Kazuki Tomono/Shoma Uno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: The KSSC Gift Exchange!





	Osaka Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanazuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuke/gifts).

> Huge thanks to [setoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoso) and Asma the Panda for helping me out with planning this, listening to my complaining when writing this, and finally betaing!  
This is a part of an exchange, and I got Hanazuke as my recipient, so I got to write more of the best boys™!

Kazuki starts the call all excited, which really isn’t much of a surprise to Shoma.

“Hey, so guess what my parents told me?” 

“Um, that you won the lottery?”

“Heh, no, I wish. Guess again!” 

“I don't know, that you're getting that little brother you always wanted?” The suggestion is so ridiculous it actually makes Kazuki laugh a little. 

“No, you dumbass!” 

“Okay, I'm out of ideas, what is it?” Shoma asks, fairly unenthused about the happy news he was about to hear. 

“They’re visiting my aunt in Nagano next weekend.” 

“Okay, good for them?” 

“Yes, but you don't understand, do you?” There is a long moment of silence before Shoma speaks on the other end.

“To be honest, no. But you're so excited about it, so you can't be complaining about babysitting your sister.”

“Exactly, they're taking her too! But I have afternoon practice in Kyoto, so they don't want to drag me all the way to Nagano, and I'd be _sooo_ tired, too,” he smirks all smug. 

“So you'll have the place to yourself?” 

“Yeah. And I thought,” Kazuki makes a pause purely for dramatic effect, “I could invite my beautiful boyfriend over, so I don't feel so lonely.” 

It gradually dawns on Shoma what this suggestion means. 

“Oh. Ohhh! Yes!”

“Took you long enough,” Kazuki says, fondness clear in his voice. He is smiling at his phone, unable to take his eyes off the silly icon of Shoma lying on the ice with all limbs spread out like a starfish. He can’t stop himself, but he finds that he doesn’t even want to. He’s just happy. It's not a crime.

On the other end, Shoma is staring off into the distance with wide eyes. He can’t believe it. It sounds ridiculously easy to get to have his boyfriend all to himself, almost too easy. He thinks about the competitions and shows they shared since they got together and how careful they had to be to keep their distance once they went off the ice. But he has no reason not to trust Kazuki that this is not a prank of any sort, so he starts looking up the train tickets for a nice little trip to Osaka.

  


Friday afternoon creeps up on Shoma. It feels surreal – he will get to spend one whole day and two nights with Kazuki without anyone or anything bothering them. He is used to packing for short trips, so he is done in a matter of minutes. Then it's time to check his tickets (for the tenth time in the past hour) and put on a very elaborate disguise consisting of the puffiest coat he can find, a baseball cap, face mask and sunglasses to complete the look. He sets off to the train station with his backpack, having informed his family that he will be with his boyfriend. Itsuki, as usual, scrunches his face in feigned disgust. Shoma is only slightly offended by that. He knows that Itsuki is just teasing, anyway. 

He rarely takes the public transport on his own, so when he has to do it, he feels almost like a tourist in his own hometown. While the ride to the station seems to drag on for days, the time from the moment he gets off, walks through the station, finds his train and gets comfy in his seat just flies by. No one looks at him strangely either, so everything thus far looks to be a success. He hears the doors of the train close and sighs with relief. From now it should be only 50 minutes before he is in Osaka, which definitely makes him more excited than scared. He sends a text to Kazuki to remind him and quickly gets an answer: _Just got home from training, can't wait to see you <3 what are you wearing? ;)_ Shoma is confused, but proceeds to describe his outfit anyway. 

_Big black coat, black pants, that hoodie i stole from you in the summer, a face mask, those huge sunglasses that make me look stupid, and a baseball cap, why are you asking?? _

_I'll pick you up at the station, so i want to find you in the crowd with your super secret disguise, dumbass :P _

Oh, right. He got so wrapped up in trying to be as anonymous as possible that he forgot one person in the entire Osaka train station should actually know who he is. He snickers at his phone, sends Kazuki the most unflattering selfie he can possibly take, and goes back to his game. 

The rest of his journey is fairly uneventful, when not counting the vicious fights he gets up to in his gaming adventures. The train rolls up to his destination perfectly on time and he only has to zip up his coat, pick up his backpack and walk out into the crowded main hall to look for Kazuki. He finds the departure board. He makes sure to stand beneath it off to the side, so that he does not bother anyone, but mostly because it offers him a clear view of everyone moving around. He doesn't mind waiting a bit; maybe Kazuki is already there in the crowd and is trying to find him. Or maybe he's stuck in traffic. Kazuki always complains about the connection being late half the time.

Shoma checks his phone. Nothing. He reluctantly turns off his music and takes out his headphones to be able to hear properly if Kazuki calls out to him. The station is annoyingly noisy, but there is no sign of any cute boys looking for him. He walks closer to the entrance and back, just in case he missed him and he's actually been standing on the other side of the hall this whole time, but no such luck. 

Just as Shoma starts typing out a text, Kazuki emerges from the crowd running straight towards him. He stops in front of Shoma, leaving an awkward distance between them, probably just in case someone would think they are more than friends or more than perfectly ordinary strangers. He starts frantically explaining that his bus did indeed get stuck in the intense traffic and that he really did everything he could to be there on time and how very sorry he is. Shoma laughs at the irony of Kazuki’s misfortune with the transport in his own city, but is very grateful that he finally arrived. He reassures his boyfriend that he really wasn’t waiting that long and that “it totally wasn’t a big deal, chill. Take a couple deep breaths, you don’t need this tomato colour in your face.”

Kazuki makes a grimace at him and then gestures towards the exit. “Shut up, we have a bus to catch. And with the size of this hall we better get going, you really don’t wanna miss it and walk.”

  


Looking out of the window of the bus, Shoma is always reminded of the feeling that Osaka seems smaller than Nagoya, even though more people live there. From what he’s seen of Osaka, the streets are narrower and the houses look more colourful, homely and less like impersonal boxes of concrete and glass. He voiced this thought to Kazuki once and he agreed. Two google searches later, they found out that even though Nagoya had fewer residents, it was a lot bigger in area than Osaka. Since then, the mystery of the two cities made a lot more sense. 

They get to Kazuki’s house and it’s just as empty as he promised – no parents, no sister, just the two of them and the background hum of the city. They use the opportunity to catch up on the local rink events and funny gossip first - there’s a surprising amount of drama around them. How they manage not to get tangled up in any of it is a mystery for both of them. Then it comes to showing each other some interesting pictures they took and for whatever reason haven’t shared already. Eventually they hook up Kazuki’s PlayStation to the big TV in the living room so they can play some games together and swear very loudly in the process. Having younger siblings and somewhat strict parents makes swearing at home somewhat of a luxury, so they relish it whenever they can. 

Time flies by as they lose themselves in yet another colourful world trying to one-up each other and cheat by tickling or poking the area where they know the other is particularly sensitive. No less than two of these cheating incidents evolve into a full tickling fight where they roll on the floor with their limbs twisted together almost like a human pretzel, all while giggling like overexcited toddlers. The fight is over when they run out of energy to dodge the tickling attacks. After that, they just lie there completely breathless, but unwilling to break their tight embrace.

Their bellies eventually remind them that they should also eat dinner at some point. Kazuki is almost bouncing with excitement when he suggests taking Shoma to his favourite local ramen restaurant, and just about loses his marbles when Shoma says yes. 

It’s not a big restaurant by any means, but they still find a free table nicely hidden out of view. Shoma can’t do anything else than agree that it’s great – the place is pretty comfortable, not too crowded, and the food is delicious. 

  


After coming back from dinner (and resisting the temptation to hold hands in a completely empty little side street), they both agree that it’s time to lay back and simply relax for a bit. Kazuki takes Shoma's hand - finally, it's been so long - and leads him to his bedroom. They lie back, full to their hearts' content, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, afraid of ruining the moment with words. Shoma stretches out his hand with the hopes that Kazuki will hold it like before. Kazuki turns his head and sees it, but he has a different plan. He starts lightly drawing shapes into his palm. At first, they’re just little circles, lines and random squiggles. Then Shoma starts recognizing the strokes as kanji and bursts out laughing. Kazuki laughs as well and draws a big heart next. Shoma takes the hand that has been drawing on him and brings it to his lips to kiss it with gratitude. As he does it, Kazuki blushes and turns to his side to face him. Shoma mirrors the action, still loosely holding the hand in front of his face. Kazuki gently wiggles his fingers free and starts stroking Shoma’s cheekbone, flicking lightly above his eye towards his temple. To change it up after a while, instead of turning up, Kazuki’s hand continues the feathery soft touch down Shoma’s cheek and curls around his jaw to cradle his face. Shoma is a little surprised, but still lets it happen. Kazuki’s other hand joins in, stroking Shoma’s face on the other half. As if to add a little cherry on top, he gingerly cups Shoma’s face with both hands and presses a little kiss to the tip of his nose. Shoma returns the favour, but he goes straight for the mouth. At first his kisses are soft and light but, then he opens his mouth a bit more and goes for a big, long kiss. He licks into Kazuki’s plump lips, and he welcomes Shoma’s tongue in. 

They keep shuffling closer, which means that while Shoma’s hands are busy with Kazuki’s face, Kazuki’s own hands can wander somewhere else. They find Shoma’s waist and lightly squeeze it. They slide down to his hips over the fold of his hoodie. His thumbs inch underneath the hem, pushing it up ever so slightly, dragging the shirt underneath with it. He reaches the soft, sensitive skin on his belly and his fingertips tap a little rhythm into it. The muscles underneath it instinctively flex a little. Shoma hums into the kiss, pleased with the course of action. Kazuki takes it as a permission to continue and slithers his hands further up Shoma’s shirt. To return the favour, Shoma also starts playing with Kazuki's shirt, tugging it up to expose his defined abs.

"Oh, you want to take it off?" Kazuki asks, smirking smugly.

"Yeah, I do. You're really hot, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know, you say it every time you see me with my shirt off," he snickers.

"Well it's true, so I want to say it," Shoma snickers back. He pulls off the offending article of clothing in no time.

Kazuki straddles his lap and sticks his hands back underneath Shoma's shirt.

"Now, your turn. As much as I love seeing you in my hoodie, it's not fair for you to keep it on."

"Cool, do it."

Kazuki drags his hands upwards on Shoma's body with great pleasure and a wide grin, taking both the hoodie and the t-shirt underneath it off.

They keep kissing. Kazuki tangles his fingers in Shoma's hair, while he can't get enough of touching his abs and the small, beautifully pronounced waist. They groan into the kiss as it grows messier and more heated. Shoma breaks it off and starts licking and sucking on Kazuki's neck. At the same time he tightens the grip on his sides and pulls him closer into his lap. Kazuki, overwhelmed by the sensations, lets out a loud moan as he throws his head back. They both can feel the pressure building, but it feels good, filling them with white-hot energy. As Kazuki squirms in Shoma's lap, the pressure on him becomes too much to handle. He lets go of his hips and hisses:

"Kazuki. Pants off. Now."

"Oh, someone's impatient?" Kazuki teases, but rolls off of Shoma to take off his remaining clothes, watching him do the same.

"Yes!” Shoma whines, “I can’t take it anymore, you work me up so much. I can't help it! Not when you look so good and you were all in my lap like that."

"Oh, thanks! You're pretty hot yourself, you know?” Kazuki chirps back, still very upbeat and seemingly unbothered, if it wasn’t for the excited tremor in his hands or his flushed appearance.

“Mmm, good to know. C’mere.”

Kazuki comes back, the satisfied smirk never leaving his face, tossing a little tube to Shoma as he goes. He crawls on the bed and lays on his back, leaving enough space between his knees for Shoma. He smiles back. The strength of his boyfriend’s enthusiasm for this is so contagious he can’t help but return it. Especially when it’s an act of trust as well. When Kazuki deems that he’s ready, he climbs back into Shoma’s lap. That way he can see his face and hold on to his broad shoulders. Shoma sits up, tenderly wraps his arms around Kazuki and leans in for a kiss. Just like rubbing little reassuring circles into his hip, it helps if there’s any pain. Kazuki shows his appreciation by cupping Shoma’s face and kissing him with all the passion he can find in his body. 

They move slowly at first, just to be cautious, but the tempo builds up quickly, and the enjoyment with it. Their moans start filling the room. As sweat covers their bodies, they need to hold each other tighter. Kazuki’s nails dig little red marks into Shoma’s back. Neither of them care if the scratches still show up several days later. The intense emotions flood their veins and threaten to overflow. As Shoma mouths and sucks on Kazuki’s neck in the heat of the moment, he bites down on the skin. Overnight a few love bites will bloom in the place of Shoma’s mouth. Even the slight pain of it doesn’t stop them. It’s only them and their bodies, two strings stretched too much about to snap. They don’t want to hold back now.

Shoma comes apart first. He closes his eyes and just for a brief moment, he sees stars. Then his vision goes black and he has to lie down. He knows that Kazuki follows him a few moments later too, because he stops moving and collapses into him, pressing little kisses into his shoulder and whispering sweet nothings Shoma can’t decipher. As he strokes up and down Kazuki’s spine in little movements, he feels nothing but pure happiness. 

They gradually come to their senses, both happy, sated, and pleasantly exhausted. In an ideal world, they would go to sleep straight away, but Kazuki rolls over to his back and speaks up over their laboured breathing, “ugh, I’m so sweaty. I have to drag myself to the shower.” Shoma hums in agreement, and in an unprecedented moment of initiative, he sits up and holds out his hand, offering to do the dragging himself. Kazuki takes it and lets himself be pulled to the bathroom. They don’t need to say out loud that they will shower together - fitting both of them into one shower is one of the perks of being so small. They like to take advantage of it whenever they can. Shoma always says that he never feels more relaxed after a shower than when Kazuki lovingly washes his back (and always plants a little kiss right between his shoulder blades).

They tumble out of the bathroom scrubbed clean, hang the towels to dry and drop to bed, gloriously naked. Kazuki snuggles right up to Shoma’s chest and listens to his heartbeat slow down as he drifts off, before the blissful sleep catches up with him too. 

  


Shoma wakes up to soft lips caressing his cheek and a raspy voice whispering to _get up, fast, please._ He opens his eyes and scrunches his face, grumpy as always when someone wakes him up before it's absolutely necessary, even with kisses. He pries them open again, this time really focusing on what he's seeing. Kazuki is looking at him, fondly smiling, hair a mess and those cute round glasses on his nose. If Shoma wasn't already lying down, he'd feel like fainting. 

"What are you waking me up for?" 

"The sun is rising and everything is red and pink and pretty! Come look!" Kazuki offers his hands to pull Shoma up. 

"Really?" Shoma makes a valiant attempt not to sound mad at his beautiful boyfriend and lets himself be pulled up into a sitting position. He thanks the heavens that the bed is right below the window and they really just need to sit up to enjoy the view, because if it required standing up, he really wouldn't bother getting out of bed. Kazuki hums, turns around and kneels as close to the wall as he can. He would probably have his face smushed against the glass if he could, Shoma thinks. He finally takes in the bigger scene in front of him. The scattered clouds are a mix of grey and red, forming wavy lines and swirls. The light bounces off the windows of the buildings nearby in a pink halo, but the streets are still dark, devoid of colour. The view is framed in the bottom right corner by the silhouette of Kazuki's shoulders and bed hair sticking up in a roughly spherical shape. Shoma sighs, strangely content, considering that he's awake at sunrise against his will. It's as if someone pushed rose-tinted glasses on his nose the moment he woke up. 

"It's beautiful," he whispers, as if scared to ruin the moment by speaking up. 

"Right? I told you so." 

Shoma's voice goes back to a low grumble. "I still don't know why you had to wake me up, though." 

Kazuki dramatically gasps and turns around, playing up his shock. He knows when Shoma is teasing, but he's also aware that Shoma genuinely needs a lot of sleep and waking up early is something he really, really hates. He settles on teasing back: "Because I thought you might enjoy it, stupid. You can go back to sleep if you want," and with that he returns to watching the sunrise, head pillowed on his crossed forearms. 

Shoma considers doing exactly that for a moment, but realizes quickly that Kazuki would be hurt if he actually did drop back down. Instead of the sunrise, he decides to focus on what’s closer to him first. His eyes slide down his boyfriend's body with appreciation. Figure skaters combine strength with elegance, it only makes sense that their bodies look good with or without clothes. He shuffles closer until they’re almost touching, and lightly grazes his sides with his fingertips. When Kazuki doesn't protest, he loosely wraps his arm around his slender waist. It makes Kazuki smile and his eyes flit to Shoma. The eye contact is brief, but they're both aware that it's full of gratefulness, a silent "thank you"." Kazuki looks back at the city in front of them, unaware of Shoma's lingering gaze on him, and starts talking in a hushed tone. 

"I had a dream last night." 

"Hmm?" 

“I was skating, but I don't know where, the rink didn't look familiar at all, but it had these big windows... It looked like it was evening, because they were completely dark, I couldn’t even see a street lamp or anything like that. There was no one else on the ice. I wasn’t tired, so I just kept going, trying all sorts of things. Then I went for a break, but I couldn’t find anything besides my skate guards. I went around in my skates to look for my stuff, but I got lost...” 

While his boyfriend isn't looking, Shoma cannot take his eyes off him. He is absolutely overwhelmed with love for the endearing, gorgeous man who is kneeling beside him and rambling about his weird dream while staring off into the sun. 

“So these people went with me to look for the exit and we were just walking in circles, we still couldn’t find it! It took us so long to find it, but it was locked! And everything was dark outside, I swear, not a single light was on. Just a few stars. So I went to sleep. In the dream. Just took off my skates and stretched on a bench and hoped someone would come in the morning and rescue us. So weird. And then I woke up, and you were there next to me. It was a relief, seriously. And the sun was just starting to come out. So I guess I got rescued.” 

He ends his story there, smiling to himself. Shoma, having zoned out in the middle, truly doesn’t know what to say. 

"That's... a strange dream." 

“I know, right? I have no idea what it was supposed to mean, or anything like that. Did you dream of anything?” 

“Nope, nothing.” 

Kazuki is still focused on the scenery in front of them. Shoma thinks it’s kind of fascinating, but the red sunrise of the Osaka sun (which was turning orange and gold, actually) is nothing compared to the sight of Kazuki all fluffy and sleepy soft. Before he can actually think about it, he wraps his other arm around Kazuki’s waist too and tugs him closer to kiss his cheek. Kazuki breaks into a fit of giggles, unsticks himself from the windowsill and turns to face him. 

“What is it, did you get bored of staring at one thing for ages?” 

“No, I just really, really want to kiss you.” 

“Oh. Okay, kiss me, then.” Shoma indulgently presses his lips on Kazuki’s, savouring the kiss. They separate when Kazuki eventually runs out of air. He looks at Shoma, expecting this to be the end of it, but instead he is met with a soft, hopeful grin insistent that it has more to say. 

“What if I want to kiss you a lot more?” Shoma asks, perfectly innocent.

“Oh, Shoma...” Kazuki beams, “you’re precious.” 

He leans in for more kisses. They’re easy and slow, and Kazuki appreciates every second of them. Forcing for more would just feel wrong. He slides his hands down Shoma’s shoulders and back. That way he can trace all those muscles hiding underneath and pull him even closer at the same time. This kind of shameless intimacy is so rare that he always has to remind himself to enjoy it while it lasts. 

He feels Shoma’s hand cupping the back of his head and the other on his waist while he's gently pushing Kazuki back down. He lets Shoma bear his weight; he knows that he’s strong enough. When Kazuki’s back finds the mattress and his head is safely guided to the pillow, he pulls Shoma closer to enjoy the soft, caressing kisses even more. Only when Shoma settles on top of him and he can feel the pleasant heat of him radiating on his skin, Kazuki realises that the room is considerably cold. It shouldn’t be surprising, since it’s just early morning and they're both completely naked. But for the sake of comfort, he still blindly reaches for a blanket and, with some assistance from Shoma, pulls it over both of them. Kazuki closes his eyes. It’s a lot easier to focus on all the careful touches that way. 

Shoma’s warm hands trace intricate patterns into his skin, starting from the back of his neck and going down to his thighs, everywhere he can reach. He knows exactly where to sweep lightly across and where to apply more pressure to push. It’s like he is painting a masterpiece right on Kazuki’s skin, but unlike the little love bites he left on him last night, no one else will be able to see it. When Shoma hits a certain spot _just_ right, he draws a soft, breathy moan out of him and the hands resting on Shoma’s back curl up into fists with pleasure. The little sounds dropping from Kazuki’s mouth are all he needs to know that he is doing a good job. As he keeps going, he can feel Kazuki’s heartbeat underneath his skin getting faster and his moans growing more frequent and louder. Shoma doesn’t think much of it until a pair of hands pull his head up from a little patch of skin on Kazuki’s neck that he’s been nipping on. The hands stop when Shoma’s ear is grazing Kazuki’s lips.

“Sho, _please_,” he rasps into his ear, breathless and needy. 

“You want to...?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Oh.” He takes a breath, looks Kazuki in the eyes and nods. “Okay. Okay. Okay.” He accentuates each “okay” with a kiss to Kazuki’s heated, flushed cheeks. He untangles their bodies just for a moment to rummage around and find what he needs. He returns with a triumphant smile, eager to get to work. 

Kazuki watches him with a pleased smile. They don’t really need words, other than the final “Ready?” and “Yeah.” 

They return to the same position – but closer than before. Their hands continue lazily stroking across each other’s skin, their mouths find each other again and again. There is no need to go fast; they have all the time in the world, as lovers do. Their bodies sway together just right to flood their senses with unfiltered bliss. Every movement adds to the feeling of belonging together and the slowly building euphoria, as if it was choreographed for them and only them, an exercise in affection. 

Kazuki’s arms tighten around Shoma’s shoulders. They’re both gasping for air, trembling, but still hold on to each other for dear life. When it tides them over and Shoma is lying down on Kazuki’s chest and breathing heavily, Kazuki is still clutching his head to his chest and erratically brushing his trembling fingers through his hair. The affectionate gesture sends little tingles from Shoma’s scalp down his back. It makes him feel kind of sleepy. Kazuki presses a kiss to his crown and whispers, “I love you so much. So, so much. You’re incredible, Sho.” 

Shoma mumbles his answer into Kazuki’s chest. “Love you too. You’re even better.” 

“Do you want to move?” Kazuki asks, amused, but at the same time a little overwhelmed by the weight on top of him. 

“Honestly, no.”

Kazuki chuckles at that. “You sound sleepy.” 

“Of course I’m sleepy, what did you expect?” It comes out slurred and possibly a bit grumpier than intended, but Shoma knows Kazuki won’t hold it against him. 

“Okay,” another kiss to Shoma’s hair. “How about we clean up and take a nap? It’s still early.” 

“Brilliant, I love you, you’re the best man on planet Earth,” Shoma jokes, eyes already sliding shut.

“Okay, okay, move. I need to reach the tissues.” 

Cleaning up is easy when they work together. Falling asleep holding hands all curled up under the covers is even easier.

Maybe waking up so early was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Lovers in Japan by Coldplay, including the title.  
Thanks for reading! If you want to talk to me, [I have a CC!](https://curiouscat.me/jokerfics)


End file.
